sugar_rush_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
"Stay Sweet!" :―Taffyta Taffyta Muttonfudge was a minor antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is a character in the game Sugar Rush, and is notably one of the most popular racers. She is often shown with a small lollipop. Her theme is strawberry hard candy. Her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. Although she at first is a bully towards Vanellope because of her glitch, she later apologizes and befriends her when she learns of Vanellope's true identity. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Official Biography Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Appearance Taffyta is a young girl with child-like proportions. She has tan skin and short platinum-blonde hair, with long bangs that cover her forehead. She has bright blue eyes with thick dark lashes varnished in mascara, and rosy red lips. She wears a frosted strawberry cap on top of her head, and a similar visor while she's racing. Her outfit consists of a hot pink dress with a wavy white stripe on the hem, darker pink jacket with a dark pink trim and a green collar, white gloves, and white and pink tights and shoes. About Taffyta Taffyta is best described as the "Queen Bee" of the Sugar Rush racers. She is charismatic, confident, and charming on the surface, but can also be vain, spoiled, and arrogant. Taffyta is bossy towards those in her "clique", and enjoys berating her fellow racers for fun. Her most frequent target for bullying was Vanellope, whom she believed was a glitch that could get their game unplugged. Because the other racers all seem to look up to her, Taffyta easily influences them into bullying Vanellope and destroying her handmade kart. At the end of the movie when everyone regains their memories, we see that Taffyta is truly regretful of the way she treated Vanellope, and gives the first and most sincere apology to her. The two seem to make amends and later on have become close friends. She still seems to seldomly enjoy teasing others, however, as observed in "One Sweet Race". Trivia *Taffyta's original name was spelled as Taffata Muttonfudge. *Her plush is strawberry scented. *Taffyta is sometimes thought to be the tertiary antagonist of the first film, however, others say she is fourth. *Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. *Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. *She is also the only racer to wear gloves besides King Candy. *Although her name references taffy, her theme revolves around a different kind of candy altogether. *Her fans are anthropomorphic discs of hard candy with heart-shaped faces and white bodies. *Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in the production art. It also appears to be shorter in the movie. *She is rarely seen without her lollipop in her mouth or her hand. There are only a few scenes where she does not have it, such as when she dismantles the Likkity Split, in the random Roster Race and when Vanellope jokes about an execution. She is even sucking it when she drives her kart into position at the starting line. *Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup. When crying about being executed, mascara runs down her face. *In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. *Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcake's. This may imply the inspiration of Taffyta's design. *The doll also seems to say some additional quotes, besides the ones from the movie. *Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers to have voice actors. *Her personality in the movie is very similar to Pacifica's from Gravity Falls, being a bully to someone else and is the leader of a group of other kids. *"Taffyta" is actually a portmenteau of "Tabitha" and "taffy". *Taffyta, alongside the other Sugar Rush Racers, could be considered the second (bunch of) characters that redeems after a restorage, after Foxy Loxy from Chickenhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Chicken_LittleLittle, if the last one was bad since the beginning of the story while the first ones were bad because a previous restorage, in this case, made by King Candy. *During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. *Though her role in the film is relatively small, Taffyta is one of the most heavily marketed characters from the film. *The dress she wears seems to be made out of pink taffy. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Taffyta and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *Her catchphrase is, "Stay Sweet!" *Taffyta's name is written in curly pink script on her supporter's stand. *She is the only racer that wears lots of mascara. *In the movie and some promotional pictures, she has tan coloured skin, but in the main promotional art, she has fair skin. *When she cried about Vanellope's execution joke, her mascara runs down her face, but after she lands in the red velvet cake, you can see that her mascara doesn't run down her face while she's crying. *Taffyta's kart has a similar engine noise as the Leonehttp://gta.wikia.com/Mafia_SentinelSentinel car from the game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Quotes *"Stay sweet!" (Taffyta's catchphrase) *"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on." *(To Vanellope) "Oh, Vanellope, it's so... YOU, but you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." *"Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." *"The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope, to protect us!" *"Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) *"You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." *(To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta pushes her into a chocolate mud puddle. *"The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" *"I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen! *"Oh, now I remember, she's our princess!" *"We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" *"We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her *"I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" *"What do those buttons do?" (One Sweet Race) *"Maybe next time, Rancis! But probably never." (One Sweet Race) Names in other Languages/Relationship and friends Out of all the young Sugar Rush racers, Taffyta seems to be the ringleader that can boss them all around. However, her closest alliances are with the following characters. Candlehead : 'Taffyta's best friend, who seems to look up to her and follow her every word and command. 'Rancis Fluggerbutter : One of Taffyta's other close friends who worked closely with her while bullying Vanellope. Although they're close, sometimes she'll tease him about not being as succesful a racer as she is. Vanellope Von Schweetz : ' In the movie, Taffyta consistently antagonizes and bullies Vanellope due to her belief she is a "glitch", and that should she ever enter a race, their game would be unplugged. However, at the end of the film when the truth is revealed, Taffyta recants her old ways and becomes close friends with her. 'King Candy : 'Although their exact relationship is unknown, it's obvious Taffyta greatly respects and looks up to King Candy, and takes all his rules very seriously. As King Candy made it clear glitches can't race, she takes it upon herself to go out and stop Vanellope at all costs. 'Minty Zaki : In the Wreck-It-Ralph book, when Taffyta pushes Vanellope into the puddle, Minty is seen laughing at Vanellope with Taffyta. Minty and Taffyta were possibly hinted at being good friends, where in the movie, Taffyta isn't shown with Minty and is best friends with Rancis and Candlehead instead. Gallery TaffytaMuttonfudge.jpg|Taffyta pose Taffyta Muttonfudge StaySweet!.png|''Stay sweet!'' Imagesf.jpg|Taffyta crying Imagesc.png|Taffyta losing her temper with Vanellope Imaged.jpg|Taffyta talking doll Imagesb.jpg|Taffyta,Candlehead and Rancis ganging up on Vanellope TaffytaM.jpg|Taffyta begging Princess Vanellope to forgive her for bullying her Char 67222.jpg|Taffyta is angry with Vanellope for trying to stop her destroying the likedy split Stay Sweet!.jpeg|Taffyta Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta avatar mqdefault (2).jpg|''I'm trying, but it won't stop!'' imagesyes.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge plushie candlehead-t2 (1).jpg|Sugar Rush poster tumblr_mdh0zsZEnd1ql7kzd.png sugar_rush_smirk__by_wallyxkuki-d5ovzw2.png|Taffyta,with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter laughing at Vanellope tumblr_mdh11uO0EO1ql7kzd.png tumblr_mb8somN4rC1r74tjso1_500.jpg 246668_189849527833677_873091362_n.png|Taffyta discovering Vanellope's racing kart 185px-Taffyta_Stats.png|Taffyta game stats taffyta-muttonfudge-15466-400x250.jpg|Taffyta ready to race tumblr_maoh94SfTb1rgf9ceo1_400.jpg imagess.jpg TaffytaConcepts.jpg|Various conceptual designs of Taffyta. Taff01.jpg|An early 3d model of Taffyta. 180px-TaffytaSticker.png|Taffyta pin IMG 20130919 1408926.jpg|Taffyta's icon on the Jumbotron 294px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4186_(2).jpg 437px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3891_(2).jpg|Taffyta in her Pink Lightning 447px-Tumblr_ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo1_5000.png 579px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3912.jpg|Taffyta on the Jumbotron ImagesCA536Z2S.jpg|Pink Lightning Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228_(4).jpg|Taffyta sees Ralph Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo2 500.png Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Avatars Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Characters Category:Taffyta Muttonfudge Category:Sugar Rush Avatars Category:Random Roster Race Category:Random Roster Race Participants Category:Girls Category:Sugar Rush Category:Racers